battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 07
The seventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan To protect the Mimi village, Dan has to face the Deathmatch Group. Summary While Dan and Zungurii celebrate with the catgirls from the Mimi Village, Magisa scolds Sophia for mistaking her for a member of the Deathmatch Group she hardly resembles. Sophia explains to her about the Deathmatch Group, a gang who travels from village to village, battling in order to take all their best cards. She mentions that the Mimi village has a very rare card, The Deity Catastrophedragon, which is actually their guardian deity. Dan decides to defeat the Deathmatch group, but Clackey isn't happy about that, wanting to be the only bodyguard for the Mimi Village. He criticizes Dan's battle style, and says he didn't enjoy their match at all. After Clackey goes off, Magisa finds him about to kiss one of his cards. After startling him, she confirms her suspicions that he was really the yellow soldier. The next day, the Deathmatch Group arrives. Dan and Clackey argue over who will battle their leader Jin, with Dan coming out the winner. Dan and Jin start to battle, but Dan can't summon any spirits. It turns out, he had a very bad hand. He struggles to survive once he gets Siegwurm onto the field, and also is able to use some of the magic cards in his hand. Still, Clackey thinks that Dan could only win if a miracle happened. Zungurii is convinced it will. Clackey decides that if Dan does make a miracle happen, then he'll acknowledge Dan as a chosen soldier. This is despite the fact that Clackey was previously uninterested in being one of the bearers of core's light. With the magic, Extra Draw, Dan manages to get three more spirits, including The Dragon Emperor Siegfried. This allows him to win the match. Although the Deathmatch Group is driven away, and all is well between Dan and Clackey, one boy (Hideto Suzuri) stayed behind to find the village's X-Rare himself. Featured Card N/A Matches Dan vs. Jin Turn 1 (Dan): -Dan does nothing. Turn 2 (Jin): -Jin summons Skulldevil and The HellFighter Balam. -Jin attacks with Skulldevil. Dan takes a life. Four lives remain. -Jin attacks with The HellFighter Balam. Dan takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 3 (Dan): -Dan summons The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm. Turn 4 (Jin): -Jin brings Skulldevil to LV2. Next he uses magic, Soul Crash, which gives 3000BP to Skulldevil. -Jin attacks with Skulldevil. Dan takes a life. Two lives remain. -Jin attacks with The HellFighter Balam. Dan blocks with Siegwurm. Balam is destroyed, but because it has Curse, Siegwurm is also destroyed. Turn 5 (Dan): -Dan summons Erimakilizard. -Dan attacks with Erimakilizard. In flash timing, he uses Victory Fire. It can destroy two opposing spirits with 3000BP or less, so Skulldevil is destroyed. Jin takes a life for Erimakilizard's attack. Four lives remain. Turn 6 (Jin): -Jin summons another HellFighter Balam, as well as Skulldemon. -Jin attacks with Skulldemon. Dan takes a life. One life remains. -Jin attacks with The HellFighter Balam. Dan destroys it with another Victory Fire. Turn 7 (Dan): -Dan uses Extra Draw. He draws two spirits. The third card is another red spirit, The DragonEmperor Siegfried, so he can add that to his hand too. He summons Siegfried, as well as Lizardedge and Erimakilizard. -Dan attacks with his four spirits, taking out the rest of Jin's lives. Winner: Dan Cards Used Red BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-001: Lizardedge SD01-001: Erimakilizard SD01-008: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm SD01-033: Victory Fire SD01-034: Extra Draw Purple BS01-028: Skulldevil BS04-013: Skulldemon BS05-070: Soul Crash SD01-011: The HellFighter Balam Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Sophia- Mamiko Noto Luphia- Kanae Ito Jin- Masakazu Morita Chuu- Masahito Yabe Mimi Village Girl C- Tomoko Nakamura Mimi Village Girl D- Miho Hino Mimi Village Girl E- Chie Yoshimoto Main Staff Script: Yuuji Hosono Storyboard/Episode Director: Tomoyuki Kawamura Animation Director: Katsunori Enokimoto Trivia *One nameless member of the Deathmatch Group strongly resembles Striker. Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan